Beautiful Life
by yama-yuuri
Summary: demi pengobatan ayahnya, Hinata rela melakukan apapun.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi K.

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

Alunan musik menghentak keras dari bar di pusat kota Konoha ini. Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang memandang bosan ke arah orang-orang yang berada di lantai dansa.

Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu menggodanya untuk ikut menari bersama mereka.

Sai menghampiri Sasuke, ia ingin merekomendasikan seorang gadis yang baru saja bekerja di sana hari ini.

"Aku punya orang baru Sasuke," ujar Sai.

"Aku benci orang baru. Orang baru sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan tidak memiliki pengalaman." Sasuke memandang Sai tajam.

"Heh, ayolah Sasuke. Kau tidak akan kecewa dengan gadis ini, dia memiliki tubuh yang indah." Sai menyeringai, ia akan membujuk temannya itu agar mau mengeluarkan sedikit uangnya dengan bermain bersama pekerja barunya.

"Baiklah, pastikan dia benar-benar memuaskan ku. Bawa dia ke kamar favorit ku." Sasuke menuruti keinginan Sai.

"Hn. Pergilah ke kamar favorit mu, aku akan memanggilnya," Sai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar gadis yang ia maksud.

Sai membuka pintu kamar itu, gadis itu terlihat sangat menggoda, ia membelakangi dirinya.

"Ehem. Kemarilah Hinata," Sai membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang sedang asyik menikmati keindahan langit malam.

Hinata mendekati Sai, ia tersenyum pada bosnya tersebut. Sai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata.

"Jangan mengecewakan ku, layani pelanggan ku dengan baik." bisik Sai.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu Sai-sama. Terimakasih sudah memberiku pekerjaan," ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sai menarik dagu Hinata, ia mendekatkan wajah Hinata ke wajahnya dan mengecup ujung bibir Hinata sebentar.

"Bagus, buktikan rasa terimakasih mu padaku dengan memuaskan pelanggan ku," Sai mengelus rambut Hinata. "Apa kau sudah minum obat?" lanjut Sai, ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sai, ia tak ingin mengecewakan pelanggan Sai.

"Sai-sama tidak usah khawatir, aku akan melayani pelanggan Sai-sama dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sai.

Ia sadar bahwa pekerjaannya ini hina, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia sangat membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan ayahnya.

"Temui dia di kamar 301. Jangan buat dia menyesal telah datang kesini." Sai mengusap bibir Hinata lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku permisi Sai-sama," Hinata beranjak menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana.

"Gadis bodoh. Masa depan mu masih panjang, tapi kau malah bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur seperti ini." ujar Sai saat Hinata telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar itu.

…

Tok tok tok...

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 301.

"Masuklah," ujar seseorang dari dalam kamar. Hinata membuka pintu kamar itu. Kamar itu lumayan gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja yang tak seberapa cahayanya.

"Apa kau gadis yang Sai maksud?" tanya Sasuke dingin, ia menatap tajam gadis itu. Hinata hanya menunduk, ia takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?" lanjut Sasuke, ia beranjak mendekati Hinata lalu mengangkat dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"H-hinata Hyuga, Uchiha-san," Hinata gugup saat menjawab petanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar nada suara Hinata yang gugup.

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa memuaskan ku. Sepertinya Sai menipuku, dia mengirim seorang gadis yang polos dan payah seperti ini ke hadapanku." Sasuke menertawakan Hinata. Ia akui, Hinata memang memiliki tubuh yang indah dan menggoda. Tapi ia tak suka pemula, ia suka wanita yang sudah pengalaman.

"Maaf Uchiha-san jika aku membuat anda kecewa. Tapi aku mohon jangan kecewakan Sai-sama. Dia sudah memberi ku pekerjaan, meskipun pekerjaan ini kotor. Aku mohon lakukan yang anda inginkan padaku." Hinata berlutut di depan Sasuke, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah janji tak akan mengecewakan Sai.

Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata berlutut di depannya dan memohon padanya agar ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan pada gadis itu.

"Kau gila hah? Kau pikir aku dengan begitu aku akan melakukan itu padamu? Kau memang wanita murahan," ujar Sasuke sarkastis.

"Aku mohon Uchiha-san. Aku melakukan ini untuk ayah ku. Jika aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak akan membiayai pengobatan Tou-san." tangisan Hinata pecah saat mengatakannya, ia melakukan semua ini untuk ayahnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang dengan cara instan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata nyalang, ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis ini. Ia sampai menangis memohon padanya agar memakai tubuhnya sebagai pemuas hasratnya.

"Aku mohon Uchiha-san. Tolong lakukan itu, aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan ayahku." Hinata bersujud di bawah kaki Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang Sasuke inginkan, asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan ayahnya. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus bekerja di tempat ini dan menjadi seorang pelacur sekalipun. Semua akan ia lakukan untuk ayahnya.

"Aku bersumpah. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengganggu Uchiha-san lagi. Uchiha-san tidak akan pernah melihat ku lagi. Aku mohon sekali ini saja Uchiha-san." Hinata masih bersujud di bawah Sasuke.

"Bangunlah," perintah Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak akan berhenti memohon pada Sasuke.

"Puaskan aku," lanjut Sasuke. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Uchiha-san tidak bohongkan?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Bangunlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ujar Sasuke dingin. Hinata akhirnya berdiri, ia sangat senang mendengar Sasuke memintanya untuk memuaskannya.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san," Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka dengan wanita cengeng seperti mu, hapus air matamu dan lakukan tugas mu dengan baik." Hinata mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, ia menarik dagu Hinata dan mulai mempersempit jarak wajah keduanya. Sasuke mulai mengecup bibir Hinata lembut, lama kelamaan Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, meminta akses lebih pada bibirnya.

Hinata yang mengetahui keinginan Sasuke pun membuka bibirnya. Sasuke pun tak menyiayiakan kesempatan tersebut, Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata penuh nafsu. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, ia membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Mmh..." desah Hinata disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar itu.

Sasuke semakin menjadi, tangannya mulai meraba bagian punggung Hinata yang terbuka, ciumannya pun mulai turun ke leher Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya meremas rambut Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san..." desah Hinata tertahan. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menciumi leher jenjang dan putih milik Hinata hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana, Sasuke menggigit kecil tulang selangka Hinata. Ciumannya terus turun dan berhenti di daerah dada Hinata.

"Kau memang benar-benar seksi Hyuga," ujar Sasuke dengan suara paraunya. Ia sengaja menempelkan wajahnya di antara dada besar Hinata.

Napas Hinata memburu, ia memeluk kepala Sasuke yang berada di antara buah dadanya. Sasuke mengecup salah satu dada Hinata yang masih terbalut dress seksi itu. Dress dengan tali di pundaknya. Jika ujung tali tersebut ditarik, maka dress itu akan lepas dari tubuh Hinata.

"Sepertinya baju mu sangat mengganggu," ujar Sasuke memainkan ujung rambut Hinata. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak melepas kemeja ku?" bisik Sasuke. Ia mengecup telinga Hinata dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Ahh. Maaf," Hinata mendesah saat Sasuje menggigit telinganya, ia merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia melepas kemeja Sasuke dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Sasuke meyeringai. Ternyata Hinata tak seburuk yang ia kira dalam hal seperti ini. Ia mulai menarik ujung tali dress milik Hinata, dan dress itu pun lolos dari tubuh seksi Hinata.

Sasuke terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Hinata memiliki tubuh yang proposional.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Uchiha-san," Hinata merona karena Sasuke memandanginya bak seorang pemburu yang menemukan mangsanya.

Sasuke menarik tengkuk Hinata dan kembali menciumi bibir ranum itu. Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata terus menerus.

Hinata membalas lumatan yang Sasuke berikan dengan lembut, tangannya merangkum wajah Sasuke.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher Hinata. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas dadanya yang besar dan padat hingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari bibir Hinata.

"Nghh," desah Hinata.

TBC

Terimakasih sudah mampir. Jika berkenan, silahkan RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi K.

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

…

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher Hinata. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas dadanya yang besar dan padat hingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari bibir Hinata.

"Nghh," desah Hinata.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata ke ranjang dan meninidihnya. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena kegiatan mereka yang membuat suhu di kamar itu menjadi panas.

Napas keduanya memburu, mata Hinata pun menjadi menyipit karenanya. Sasuke membuka celana dalam Hinata, hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah membuat Hinata telanjang, ia pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama, ia membuka celananya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Sekarang ia pun bernasib sama seperti Hinata, tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sasuke menatap Hinara liar, ia menyeringai melihat senyuman Hinata yang seolah menggodanya untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa memuaskanku?" bisik Sasuke, ia menindih Hinata. Napasnya menggelitik telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Tekatnya sudah bulat, ia harus melakukannya.

"Aku yakin Uchiha-san," Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia menangkup wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya. Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhan di kedua bola mata Hinata, walaupun ia tahu masih ada sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan di kedua matanya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata sedikit kasar, ia sudah terbawa suasana panas di kamar itu. Hinata membalas setiap lumatan yang Sasuke berikan, ia juga mendesah saat kedua tangan Sasuke tak hanya diam.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas kedua buah dada Hinata secara bergantian, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai bagian bawah tubuh Hinata yang sudah basah.

"Uchi-ha-san…" desah Hinata saat Sasuke membelai titik sensitifnya.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki lubang kewanitaan Hinata yang kecil dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Ahh…" rintih Hinata.

Ciuman Sasuke terus turun dan berhenti di buah dada Hinata. Sasuke menciumi kedua buah dada tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan rintihan Hinata tersebut, ia menggigit puncak dada Hinata dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah terus menerus.

Sasuke menggigit dan menghisap dada Hinata bergantian tanpa henti.

"Uchiha-saan, nghh…" Hinata mendesah tertahan.

Tubuh Hinata menggeliat karena ulah Sasuke. Sasuke memasuk-keluarkan jarinya di dalam kewanitaan Hinata, membuat desahan tertahan dari bibir Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berlama-lama Hyuga. Bagaimana jika kita melakukannnya sekarang?" bisiknya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata dan menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Terserah Uchiha-san. Jika Uchiha-san ingin melakukannya sekarang, lakukan saja," ujar Hinata memeluk leher Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti Hyuga. Mengerti?" ujar Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya, asalkan ia mendapatkan uang secepatnya.

"Bagus, bersiaplah," ujar Sasuke.

…

Hinata memakai dressnya kembali, ia merapikan penampilannya yang kusut akibat kegiatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ssh…" desis Hinata saat merasakan sakit di daerah pangkal pahanya. Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur di ranjang dan merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Uchiha-san. Setelah ini Uchiha-san tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi." Hinata tersenyum tulus, ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih pada Sasuke.

…

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan kerja Sai. Sai menoleh saat pintu ruangannya di buka oleh seseorang, ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan berdiri.

"Bagaimana?" Sai menghampiri Hinata, menuntunnya ke sofa dan mendudukkannya di sana. "Aku ambilkan minum dulu," lanjutnya dan mengambil segelas air untuk Hinata.

"Ini minumlah," ucap Sai memberikan segelas air untuk Hinata minum.

Hinata menerimanya dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Terimakasih Sai-sama," Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sai.

"Ya. Aku sudah mengirim uangnya ke rekeningmu. Ku harap kau tidak kembali lagi ke tempat ini, kau wanita baik Hinata. Kau tidak pantas berada di sini. Mungkin kau bisa membuka toko bunga dan atau semacamnya dengan uang yang kau dapatkan. Pergilah dari sini, jangan menjadi wanita murahan seperti pekerja ku yang lain. Pulanglah," ujar Sai.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sai.

"Terimakasih Sai-sama, dan selamat tinggal." ujar Hinata. Ia pun menuju pintu dan membukanya. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikkannya.

"Ambil ini, jangan kau tolak. Atau aku akan membenci mu, ku harap kau bahagia setelah ini Hinata." Sai memberikan sebuah kunci untuk Hinata sebelum dia pergi.

"Terimakasih Sai-sama," Hinata membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari bar milik Sai.

…

"Itachi, kemana Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria setengah abad pada Itachi.

"Entahlah tou-san, mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya." jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Jika besok dia pulang, suruh dia menemui ku." pria bernama Fugaku itu pergi menuju kamarnya untik beristirahat.

"Baik tou-san," balas Itachi.

'Baka otouto, kenapa kau menjadi liar seperti ini.' ujar Itachi dalam hati.

…

"Enghh…" gumam seorang pemuda di sebuah kamar bar. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggunya di kepala ranjang.

Ia melirik jam yang terletak di dinding kamar tersebut dan mencari seseorang yang telah memuaskannya semalam, namun perempuan itu tak terlihat sama sekali.

Ia pun bangkit dan menambil pakaiannya yang berserakan, ia memakainya kembali dan setelah itu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Jadi dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya semalam," gumam Sasuke.

…

"Ohayou tou-san," sapa Hinata pada ayahnya saat di rumah sakit, ia tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya. "Gaara bilang, semalam tou-san mencariku. Memangnya ada apa tou-san?" Hinata mengusap lembut wajah ayahnya.

"Semalam tou-san mimpi buruk tentang mu. Tou-san takut terjadi sesuatu pada mu, tapi Gaara bilang kau sedang bekerja."Hiashi tersenyum lembut. Ia mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan meremasnya kecil.

"Aku memang bekerja untuk tou-san, maaf tidak memberitahu tou-san sama sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata," Hiashi tersenyum lembut menanggapi pengakuan Hinata.

Gaara masuk ke kamar rawat Hiashi, ia tersenyum melihat ayah dan anak tersebut sangat bahagia meskipun kekurangan.

"Maaf menganggu Hinata, tapi sekarang waktunya untuk memeriksa keadaan Hiashi-san." ujar Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Silahkan," Hinata mempersilahkan Gaara untuk memeriksa keadaan ayahnya.

"Keadaan Hiashi-san sudah mulai stabil. Mungkin besok beliau sudah bisa pulang,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Hinata menghembuskan napas lega.

…

"Tou-san mencari mu. Dia menyuruh mu ke ruangannya," ujar Itachi saat melihat Sasuke pulang dan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

'Kapan kau akan berubah Sasuke, kau tidak seperti dulu lagi.' Itachi menghela napas lelah melihat perilaku adiknya yang telah berubah.

…

"Ada apa tou-san mencari ku?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanya Fugaku pada anaknya.

"Bukan urusan tou-san," balas Sasuke.

"Kau!" geram Fugaku menahan amarah.

"Aku sudah besar tou-san, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya dan tak peduli apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Kenapa kau berubah Sasuke. Kenapa kau jadi pembangkang sekarang," tanyanya yang hanya dibalas oleh angin pagi. Fugaku menghela napas melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya.

TBC

ありがとうみんな

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah RnR. Maaf kalo jelek, abis aku nulisnya sesuka hati sih. Bukan karena idenya nongol di kepala aku.

Sekali lagi ありがとう


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi K.

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

…

"Ada apa tou-san mencari ku?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusan Tou-san," balas Sasuke.

"Kau!" geram Fugaku menahan amarah.

"Aku sudah besar Tou-san, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya dan tak peduli apa yang Ayahnya katakan.

"Kenapa kau berubah Sasuke. Kenapa kau jadi pembangkang sekarang," tanyanya yang hanya dibalas oleh angin pagi. Fugaku menghela napas melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya.

…

BLAM…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Keluar dari kamar ku Itachi!" geram Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana nyamannya berada di kamar yang selalu ditata rapi oleh Kaa-san. Lagipula, aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san," ujar Itachi. Ia sangat iri dengan adiknya yang lebih disayang oleh Ibunya.

"Bukankah punya Tou-san yang sangat menyayangi mu? Apa itu masih kurang?" ujar Sasuke malas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya.

Ia sangat membenci Itachi, karena Ayahnya lebih menyayangi Itachi dibanding dengan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Fugaku mau melirik sedikit kearahnya.

Itachi terkekeh mendengar ucapan adiknya.

'Seandainya kau tahu Sasuke, Tou-san sangat menyayangi mu. Dia hanya tidak mau memperlihatkannya padamu,' ujar Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berbaring di kamar untuk saat ini Ia tak akan menganggu Sasuke.

…

"Gaara, terimakasih ya. Kau sudah mau membantu ku," ujar Hinata pada Gaara saat keduanya berada di taman.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Hinata, kau kan teman ku. Lagipula aku hanya membantu agar Ayahmu agar bisa dirawat saja, biayanya tetap kau yang mengurus. Tidak lebih dari itu," Gaara menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino, apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukannya," ujar Hinata. Ia meminum minuman kaleng yang Gaara berikan padanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, lebih dari baik malah. Dia sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya sudah 3 bulan," ujar Gaara tersenyum mengingat wajah Istrinya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata terkejut mendengar bahwa Ino tengah mengandung.

"Maaf, Aku tidak tahu jika Ino sedang mengandung. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari uang untuk kehidupanku, sampai-sampai Aku tidak tahu Ino sedang mengandung. Selamat ya Gaara, semoga kalian bahagia," Hinata tersenyum simpul.

Setelahnya, tak ada perbincangan yang mereka bahas. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya, mulai besok aku dan Ino akan pindah ke Oto. Jadi setelah Ayahmu pulang, aku sudah tidak akan bekerja lagi di sini," ujar Gaara memecah keheningan.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan dari Gaara terkejut. Pasalnya, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa temannya ini akan pergi ke Oto dan hidup di sana bersama Istrinya.

"Kenapa ke Oto? Kenapa Kau tidak pulang saja ke Suna dan memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini pada keluargamu Gaara?" Hinata bingung dengan jalan pikiran Gaara yang terkesan sangat menghindari keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Ino dan anak kami kelak. Lagipula kondisi lingkungan di sana masih sangat alami, berbeda dengan di Konoha maupun Suna." ujar Gaara. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Aneh sekali. Bukannya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, dia malah pergi ke Oto." Hinata mengendikan bahu. Ia sama sekali tak memusingkan kehidupan orang.

…

"Di mana dia Sai?" ujar Sasuke. Ia sedang asyik menikmati minuman favoritnya tersebut.

"Aku menginginkannya Sai. Cepat panggil dia." Sasuke menyalakan rokok. Hari ini Ia ingin bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya setelah seharian berada di kantor.

"Dia sudah pergi Sasuke. Aku tidak mengijinkannya untuk bekerja di sini lagi." ujar Sai sembari menyesap vodka.

"Kenapa? Disaat seperti ini dia malah tidak ada. Berikan aku wanita yang lebih dari Hyuga malam ini, aku ingin bersenang-senang," Sasuke mematikan rokoknya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin melampiaskan kejenuhannya bersama seseorang malam ini, tak peduli siapa pun dia. Asalkan malam ini Ia bisa menyiksa seseorang.

…

"Tou-san ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Tou-san tidur." ujar Hinata saat melihat ayahnya belum tidur, padahal ini sudah memasuki jam sepuluh malam.

"Tou-san sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok Hinata. Tou-san ingin cepat pulang dari sini."

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar ayahnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang.

"Iya. Tapi ini kan masih malam Tou-san. Lebih baik sekarang Tou-san tidur, besok itu masih lama. Ya," Hinata membaringkan ayahnya agar cepat tidur, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Baiklah, Tou-san akan tidur. Kau juga harus tidur Hinata." Hiashi mengingatkan Hinata untuk beristirahat.

"Iya Tou-san," Hinata tersenyum. Ia mencium kening ayahnya sebelum menutup mata.

…

Desahan demi desahan mengalun dari sebuah kamar bernomor 301 itu.

"Sa-suke-kun… ahh Sasukeh-kun pelan-pelanh." ringis wanita berambut pirang bernama Shion.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikan ringisan wanita yang berada di bawah tubuhnya itu. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

Napas keduanya memburu. Sasuke melumat kasar bibir Shion untuk meredam desahan wanita. Keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Sasuke langsung menarik kejantanannya dan berbaring di samping wanita cantik itu. Sedangkan sang wanita telah pingsan karena kelelahan, ia tak menyangka jkka Sasuke akan melakukannya sekasar ini.

"Heh, dasar payah. Baru begitu saja kau sudah pingsan." Sasuke terkekeh. Ia menatap sinis pada wanita yang telah terbaring lemah tak berdaya di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengambil pakaian miliknya dan memakainya kembali. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri di kamar bar, tak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah cek untuk wanita itu.

…

"Pagi yang cerah untuk kepulangan Tou-san. Tou-san sudah siap?" Hinata tak berhenti menunjukkan senyumannya. Ia sangat senang hari ini, karena ayahnya akan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Hm. Tentu saja Tou-san sudah siap Hinata, ini adalah hari yang sangat Tou-san tunggu-tunggu." Hiashi tersenyum simpul melihat anaknya yang sangat ceria.

Hinata menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang jika Tou-san senang."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ujar Hiashi.

Hinata segera melepas pelukannya, ia mengambil barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Ia sudah lama tak bermanja-manja pada pada Hiashi.

"Tou-san, kita akan tinggal di rumah baru," ujar Hinata yang nemebuat Hiashi terkejut.

"Benarkah Hinata? Bagaimana mungkin. Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk pindah rumah Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Rumah itu pemberian dari atasanku Tou-san. Dia sangat baik, selain memberiku pekerjaan di juga memberikan rumah untuk kita," jelas Hinata. Ia tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya, ia tak ingin Hiashi tahu pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga mendapatkan sebuah rumah dari Sai.

"Oh. Syukurlah kalau begitu, Tou-san jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Hmm. Setelah kita sampai, Tou-san harus istirahat. Tou-san tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Mengerti," Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang ayah.

Keduanya tertawa bersama, rasanya beban mereka hilang meski hanya sementara.

…

Tok tokk tok…

"Masuk,"

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." ujar sekretaris pribadi Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk menandatangani dokumen perusahaan.

"Dia menolak memberitahukan namanya. Dia seorang perempuan berambut merah Sasuke-sama." jelas sekretaris Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk." perintah Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar itu, ia tahu siapa yang akan ingin menemuinya.

"Baik," sekretaris itu membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menemui wanita tadi.

…

"Sasuke-sama menyuruh anda untuk masuk ke ruangannya Nona," ujarnya sopan.

"Terima kasih," wanita itu segera memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

…

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." ujar wanita itu memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas pelukan wanita itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan kesini?" Sasuke mengecup bibir tipis wanita itu.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu," wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Kurasa ini bukan kejutan Karin. Aku terlanjur tahu kalau kau datang kesini." Sasuke memainkan rambut Karin. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan wanita ini.

"Ya. Dan ini semua karena sekretarismu itu, dia bilang kalau aku berambut merah. Jadi kau pasti sudah tahu." Karin merengut kesal. Niatnya yang ingin mengejutkan Sasuke tak jadi, karena sekretaris Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia berambut merah. Sehingga Sasuke tahu, bahwa Karin lah datang.

Sasuke memeluk erat Karin, ia menyesap aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Karin. Wanita ini adalah wanita yang selalu memberinya ketenangan saat ia sedang kesal.

"Sasuke, aku ingin jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha." Karin menatap Sasuke antusias. Ia berharap Sasuke mau mengajaknya berkeliling, ia sudah lama tak kesini. Karin sangat merindukan suasana di kota ini.

"Aku masih sibuk. Besok saja ya," Sasuke menatap Karin lembut. Ia ingin menemani Karin berkeliling Konoha, namun pekerjaannya sangat banyak dan harus segera diselesaikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang ke apartment saja ya. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat," Karin mengecup bibir Sasuke sejenak.

"Ya. Kau memang butuh istirahat, kau pasti sangat lelah." ujar Sasuke. Ia mengecup kening Karin sebagai permintaan maaf.

Setelahnya, Karin pulang dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia ingin pulang ke apartment dan beristirahat sejenak, dan besok ia akan menagih janji Sasuke yang akan mengajaknya berkeliling Konoha.

…

"Rumah ini besar sekali Hinata," ujar Hiashi. Ia tak menyangka jika atasan Hinata begitu baik karena telah memberikan sebuah rumah yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu.

"Iya Tou-san. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau rumah ini sangat besar dari rumah kita sebelumnya." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya.

"Jika ada waktu, bawalah dia kemari Hinata. Tou-san ingin mengenalnya." Hiashi mendudukkan diri di sofa. Sakit membuatnya tak bisa duduk terlalu lama.

"Iya Tou-san. Kapan-kapan aku akan memebawanya kesini."

…

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" tanya Sai saat Itachi tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di kafe.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Sasuke sering datang ke tempatmu?" tanya Itachi to the point. Ia menatap Sai serius, semua hal yang menyangkut tentang Sasuke ia akan berusaha untuk mencari tahunya.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa Itachi-nii?" tanya Sai bingung. Ia menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, sekarang dia sudah berubah. Apa dia dekat dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Itachi.

"Kudengar dia dekat dengan dengan seorang wanita bernama Karin. Dia teman kami saat sekolah, Karin adalah wanita yang selalu menenangkan Sasuke saat dia sedang kesal. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya moodnya sering berubah. Tapi kudengar wanita itu datang kesini tadi pagi," jelas Sai panjang lebar. Ia mengatakan pada Itachi apa yang ia tahu tentang Sasuke saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat. Terima kasih untuk waktunya Sai," Itachi melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Ia segera beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sai sendirian di kafe itu, Sai kembali menikmati kopinya.

Drrtttt…

Ponsel Sai bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal menganggu ketenangannya.

'Moshi-moshi,' ujar seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hn. Kau siapa?" tanya Sai.

'Ini aku Sai-sama, Hinata Hyuga. Maaf mengganggumu,' ujar Hinata lembut.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau sudah bekerja denganku lagi. Panggil saja Sai, oh ya ada apa kau menelponku?"

'Tou-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi itu jika kau punya waktu, tidak harus sekarang kok. Tou-san masih butuh istirahat total,' ujar Hinata lembut, ia ingin mempertemukan ayahnya dengan Sai.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kebetulan aku memang sedang sibuk, mungkin minggu depan. Bagaimana?" Sai tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Namun, Hinata tak dapat melihatnya.

'Iya, terima kasih Sai-san.' suara Hinata terlihat sangat senang saat mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku matikan dulu ya. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang, sampai nanti." ujar Sai. Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum, ia senang saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ayahnya ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Ia tak sabar menunggu saat itu.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, sebenarnya ia sudah tertarik dengan Hinata. Namun sayang, Hinata ke sana untuk meminta pekerjaan padanya sebagai seorang pelacur. Karena itulah setelah Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia segera menyuruh Hinata agar pergi jauh dari tempat itu dan memberinya sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari Apartement miliknya. Sai tersenyum senang, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kebahagiannya saat mendapat ajakan dari Hinata untuk bertemu dengan ayah wanita itu.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya Hinata. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Tunggu aku," ujar Sai.

…

TBC

…

Hallo minna… Maaf ya minna, chapter kali ini mengecewakan. Aku kehabisan ide buat fict ini. Karena aku juga lagi sibuk UKK. Sekali lagi gomen.

ありがとうございます (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) buat yang udh review, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.

Dan makasih juga yang udah ngingetin tentang typo di fict ini yang berterbangan di mana-mana. Di chapter ini aku berusaha benerin, tapi buat chapter sebelumnya gak akan saya edit. Biar kalo aku liat, aku tau mana yang harus dibenerin. Kalo di sini masih banyak typo, tolong ingetin lagi ya! Tolong jangan bosen buat ngingetin aku, demi kebaikan menulis fict ku yang lebih baik dari ini.

(*≧∀≦*)


End file.
